Teen Titans After
by Ayane-ppgz
Summary: What really happened when the teen titans grew up? Love of course! LOL Story wayy Better than this summary I promise!


**Ok this is a story based on Teen titans and there life as adults. Hope You like! Please Please Please Review Review Review!**

**I do not own Teen Titans or anything **

**A/N: Bee is Bumble Bee, BB is Beastboy, Star is Starfire, KF is kid flash, Cy is Cyborg, and Rae is Raven. (If you didn't know that)  
><strong> 

The Original Teen Titans, which included Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg, had increased in number. It has added 3 new members to the team. Bumblebee, Kid Flash, and Jinx. Since Jinx and Kid Flash couldn't join another titans group, and they really didn't want to start up their own, they asked if they could just join the teen titans. And they happily said yes. Bumblebee has a different story. She got tired of all the boys pulling her strings and such so she just moved in with her boyfriend, Cyborg. And no one objected. The Titans tower has been crazy with lovers and such. No one was married YET thought. All accept one couple. They were going to change all that.

? P.O.V

"Ok…I'm going to do this; I'm going to do this. I need to do this." I said to myself before I approached my room where she was. I let the automatic door open itself. I saw her on the bed reading a magazine that she borrowed from one of the girls.

"Hi" I manage to say. She looked up from the magazine and smiled at me.

"Oh hi there. How are you?" She said with her warm smile. I just love her smile. I love everything about her, and that's why I have to do this right now. I walked over to her and she looked up at me. I have grown over the years, so now I'm actually taller than star.

"Great. So…I just wanted to ask you something…something important" I was standing over her and she was looking at me with her beautiful eyes green eyes.

"Yes go on." She said getting up from her position to sit on the edge of the bed. I sat next to her and grabbed her hand. I saw her blush a little, but she kept her eyes on me.

"You know how we've been dating for a couple years now." I felt like I was procrastinating…but I wasn't. I wanted to get this over with so it wasn't on my back.

"Yes I do" She smiled.  
>"And I love you so much." I said grabbing her other hand and kissing it.<p>

"And I love you too" She smiled again.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you…not as a boyfriend…but something way more than that."

"And what would that be?" She looked kind of confused. I love her face when she looked confused. I laughed a little and she had that same face.

"Your husband" I smiled when her confused face turned into pure shock.

"Wait…"

"Starfire, would you marry me?" I said showing her the ring I got for her three weeks ago. It was a 14 carat emerald and diamond ring. There were two emeralds and they both were shaped in hearts.

"Of course my boyfriend Robin!" I slipped on her ring and she got up and hugged me. I kissed her passionately on the lips for a while, but stopped before anything else happened.

"Oh Glorious! We must tell our other companions of this wonderful event in our lives." She jumped around a little and giggled before she hugged me again. I grabbed onto her hands and we walked towards the living room where everyone was at.

Beastboy and Cyborg were again playing those games they used to play when they were teenagers, and of course Beastboy is losing, terribly. The girls can only roll their eyes and talk some more on how their being idiots. While on the other side, Kid Flash is tickling Jinx till she gets him to back off so she can breathe. As soon as she can breathe again, he continues what he started.

"Ahem" I say clearing my throat. Everyone stops what they're doing to look at us. I can see a little creep of blush coming on Starfire's beautiful face.

"Friends, we are proud to say that Robin and I are getting the married!" She said jumping up and down. Everyone's face lit up and they all started running towards us, saying congratulations and good job. Star and I got broken apart but we didn't notice. I also didn't know that the girls ran off with Star leaving me with all the guys.

Star's P.O.V

"OMG! Congrads girl!" Bee said hugging me again and grabbing my hand to look at my ring. My friends have hugged me far too many times today in that short of time. "May I ask not hug me again, I feel as if I'm slowly getting squeezed." They all sweat dropped.

"Robin can really pick out a ring" Bee said still looking at my ring. "I know right. It is super pretty, plus it matches your eyes." Jinx added.

"Thank you Jinx. It is the most thoughtful gift robin has given to me yet. "I said looking at my ring again.

"Well star it's kind of a 'must have' in a marriage." Raven pointed out. I only shook my head.

"Even though it is a mandatory thing in a marriage in your world, in mine, it is a great gift, meaning that I am very important in his life and he could not live without me, and vice versa." The girls all awed in unison.

"So do you have any ideas for the wedding?" Jinx's asked very excited. I only shook my head. Robin and I haven't had any time to talk about this yet. We got pulled away too fast to even say bye to each other.

"Do you have any ideas when you would probably do it?" Bee asked. I shook my head again and all three of my friend's eyes went wide.

"You mean…you said yes to Robin, but you didn't think about it? About where it would be, when it would be?" Raven blurted out.

"No friend Raven…should I be concerned?" All three shook their head in unison.

"You have plenty of time to figure things out with Robin, and whatever you like, he will LOVE. Just saying" Jinx said standing up and starting to walk out Starfire's room unexpectedly.

"Where you off to…" Bee said standing up as well putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…to have some private time… so I can think... about star and robin…he he" She said blushing.

"Sure…" Raven said rolling her eyes and then looking at her nails.

"Just like you have to have private time to meditate all the time, I should be able to have private time too." She said frowning. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "Well only people that have or had evil in them would understand…"

"Well you have fun with KF. And please don't be too loud. Think of all the other people that live here in this tower." Jinx blushed even harder when Bee said that.

"J-Just shut up!" and with that, she left. "Friend Raven, do you think that she is making personal intercourse with KF?" Raven shook her head at jinx, and then paid her attention to me.

"Of course she is Star, why else would she be blushing when we were talking about it. " She started to laugh again. And then a question popped into my head that made me smirk.

"Do you and BB have Intercourse?" Raven stop laughing and started to blush. "Uh… star I don't think we should be talking about this right now."

"Ah HA! So you DO have special intercourse with friend Beastboy. "I smiled and so did Bee. She was catching on to where I was getting at.

"Well it's not like you two haven't done it with Cy or Robin." She pouted in frustration. We both laughed again which brought discomfort to Raven.

"Incorrect friend Raven. Actually Robin and I have decided if we get married we would after the party." I smiled and blush a little at the thought.

"Same here with me and Cy, but we're just going to wait until the right time." Bee smirked.

"Well then it's coming soon. And that's supposed to be a compliment." Raven Smiled. She started to stand up and stretch before talking again.

"Well since we have nothing to talk about why don't we go back to the living room and talk to the guys." We all got up and started too walked to the living room where all the guys were talking.

Jinx P.O.V

Wait…what did he say?

"What?" I asked again with my arms crossed. He had just said something that thrown me off and we haven't even done anything yet. I was still in all my cloths and everything!

"I said I want to have a child with you." KF said again. I can't believe what I'm hearing. He wants a child?

"Well I don't" I said frowning at him.

"And why not? Having a child is one of life's joys!" He started to frown as well.

"I just don't want one… plus I don't want to suffer nine months and a day" I said standing up. Was he insane talking to me like I was a slave or a robot that did everything he asked for? Hell no.

"Well...I'll be by your side nine months and a day. Please Jinx?" Then something that made me mad came to my mind.

"Are you just doing this because Robin proposed to Star?" I spat at him. He only shook his head and grabbed my waist. And looked me in the eyes. I looked away. He just moves my chin so I had to look at him. I was pissed at him.

"Look. I'm sorry I said that…it's just that… Never mind." He let go of me and then walked over to the bed and sat down.

"KF… "I said sitting down next to him. "I… just don't think I'll be a good mother. I still have evil in me…and what if I get mad at it? I could kill it and I don't want that to happen Wally" I could fill tears running down my face. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and cupped my face. I was still crying.

"But you won't. I know it. "He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"How come you always win these things?" His eyes widened when he realize where I was going with this.

"So you really do want a kid? A mini kid flash or a mini jinx's?" His smiled a pudding cup smiled and I couldn't help but laugh and kiss him.

"Of course I would want one."

"Well lets get started." KF said throwing me on the bed and kissing me.


End file.
